halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Halo 3 Society
Halo 3 Society is a Halo 3 machinima series by sofallenfilms. Plot Episode 1 - "Elites A player who is wearing hayabusa armor calls a emergency meeting with other players during a game of team swat. they talk about how good elite players are geting and trie to figure out what to do about it. a player who wheres cqb armor comes up to them and suggest why not switch to elite. he tells his friend rock steady to take him to the celler but he leaves when its stupid. rock steady tries to kill him but ends up killing himself. the hayabusa player tells everyone he hears something. a team of elites attack the players. all the players are killed off except the hayabusa player. when an elite is about to kill him, the player who left earlier come back to kill the elite and then tells the hayabusa player he's going to play castle crashers. Episode 2 - Virus The episode starts with when a player drives a mongoose to a trip mine and kills himself. the hayabusa player comes to thank the cqb player for saving him. the guy says its just a game but the hayabusa player says the halo 3 world is more dangerous place then he thinks. he then says he got this game two days ago and walks away. a player who was with the mongoose guy earlier, goes crazy when he sees the cqb player. before he kills him the hayabusa guy saves him. the two give each other names. the cqb player is name david and the hayabusa guy is name julies. a player with a rogue helmet and sounds like he has throut cancer, comes up to them and tells them whats happing in the online world. If you die in the game, your gamer tag is deleted from your x box and is the reason no one is playing. he tells them he is going to meet with his friends to discus what to do. but he is killed by another player. Episode 3 - Misery david and julies arrive in a players custom game and they see a lot of dead players. the two walk up to a surviving player and ask what happen. he says a guy wearing a security helmet hacked into the game and started killing everyone and the player leaves. the player of the custom game holds a rocket launcher to davids head and threatons to kill him put cant get the launcher inline. david throws a plasma grenade and kills him. david tells julies that this is getting out of hamd and agrees. a group of players start singing for no dawn reason intil one kills one of the others. a player with a odst helmet asks why david and julies and they tell him they are trying to stop the virus. he says a meeting is being held on valhalla to discus what to do. the two decide to goe. Characters 'David -' one of the two main charactors of the series. he had just join halo 3 a few days ago and now with julies tries to find out whats happening to the game '''Julies - '''the other main charactor. after david saved him from a pack of elites he help david trie to find a way stop the virus that is effecting halo 3. Links *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 Category:Machinima